The present invention relates to a cutting head for a wire-processing machine comprising an upper part with at least one cutter, and a lower part with at least one cutter, and a drive which drives the upper part and the lower part.
The European patent application EP 0 623 982 B1 shows a wire-cutting machine with a cutting. By means of the cutting head, wires are cut off using cutting blades and stripping blades and then stripped of insulation. For this purpose a cutter drive is provided above the wire line which moves the cutter by means of a toothed rack. After cutting off the wire, the insulation of the wire-ends is cut into and then pulled off by means of pulling-off drives.
A disadvantage of the known device is the space requirement of the drives in the cutting-head area. Furthermore, measurements have to be made on the wire outside the machine.